Love, War, and Zapfish
by SexyCallie420
Summary: Agent 4, an Agent of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, has been recruited to recover the Zapfish from the Octarians. But what he ends up finding is love? CalliexAgent4/Agent1xAgent4(Rated T cause I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on this site so pls be kind to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon or any of the characters used in this story**

"I could REALLY use some more data on this weapon. Can you use it for a bit?" Sheldon asked through the communication device as he gave Agent 4 the hero shot. Agent 4 highly doubted Sheldon _really_ needed more data, since he had used it on every other level, but this was the final boss, so who was he to judge? Agent 4 went to the launch pad. As he was flying, Agent 4 heard the reassuring voice of Marie, also known as Agent 2, encouraging him as he went to face the last Octo Boss.

"Wait… Is that…?" The hesitance in Marie's voice made Agent 4 nervous, he looked in the middle of the stage, and saw a strange Inkling facing away from him. One with a bow in her tentacles and a stance that said "Back off!"

"CALLIE?!" Marie's yell snapped Agent 4 out of the trance he was in looking at the inkling. So this was Callie, half the reason Marie sent him on this quest, the other half of The Squid Sisters? Agent 4 did not expect her to look this… attractive… Callie turned to face him, she was wearing a pair of shades with patterns swirling on them, a black crop top that exposed her stomach, which had a tattoo of an octopus on it. _Damn. _Agent 4 thought, _She's hot..._

"I told you to leave..." Callie bellowed. Just the sound of her voice sent a shiver down the agent's spine.

"Callie… Why?" Marie seemed to understand that Agent 4 would have to fight Callie. Agent 4, on the other hand, wasn't sure if he could. This woman was terrifying.

"Now you leave me no choice… Prepare to be rocked!" Agent 4 wasn't sure what Callie was planning, but he knew it this fight wouldn't be easy.

"Hey, DJ!" As Callie threw her hands to the sky, the platform she was standing on started to shake. It was rising up, revealing that it was a giant, flying, stage/vehicle, powered by the great Zapfish. As the stage made a bellowing noise, Agent 4 focused on the octarian below Callie, surrounded by leeks and takoyaki.

"Octavio in da houuuuuuuse! Gyah ha ha! I remixed Callie's brain!"

"Time for our first song of the night: Bomb Rush Blush!"

"Time to drop the beatdown!"

"Spin it, DJ!"

A remix of the famous song, Bomb Rush Blush started playing, with Callie singing and DJ Octavio remixing the beat. The fight was on! Agent 4 immediately dodged to the side with his ink, too scared to stand and find out what Octavio was going to do. Octavio released a giant fist at Agent 4, who panicked and shot it with his Hero Shot. As it turned out, that was the right thing to do as the fist was sent back and collided with Octavio's machine.

"That's it, Agent 4! Show no mercy!" Marie congratulated as Agent 4 recovered. Agent 4 got ready to shoot the next fist Octavio was about to throw, but Sheldon quickly stopped him.

"Watch out for his spinning punches. They can't be bounced back!" No time to question how he knew that, Agent 4 had to quickly dodge the punch!

"Blushing faces covered in pink! Rushing bombs, exploding ink!" Callie sang as four splat bombs came from what Agent 4 had assumed were speakers. He quickly swam back, though not fast enough as his armor got broken. There were more punches thrown and more yelling from both sides, though Agent 4 couldn't focus on what they were saying anymore and also focus on not dying. Eventually, his armor repaired itself just as Octavio backed up and appeared to be charging.

"He's gonna hit you with his shower attack! Dodge to the side!" Agent 4 quickly heeded Marie's advice and swam for his life, just in time as Octavio barely missed him. After a few more punches, Octavio flew out of his machine and on to the floor.

"Octavio's exposed! This is your chance Agent 4!" Quickly changing his attention from the machine to the wriggling octarian on the floor, Agent 4 shot Octavio until he was completely covered in green ink. Though instead of splatting like Agent 4 expected him to, Octavio was ungracefully flung back into his machine.

"Hmph" Callie said as she slowly rocked back and forth. Apparently, having a giant octarian hitting your stage can knock off your balance.

"Callie! It's me. Your cousin Marie. Try to remember!" Marie yelled, trying to snap Callie out of her hypnotized state. Unfortunately, Callie wasn't impressed.

"DJ! DROP THAT WASABI BEAT!" Callie yelled at Octavio, who was now recovered from his collision.

"Gyah ha ha! Comin' with that hotness!"

"Don't hold back, Agent 4!" Marie said as if Agent 4 hadn't her earlier statement of "No mercy,"

"He's raising up!" Sure enough, Octavio and Callie started to fly a little higher than before, though this proved beneficial to Agent 4 as he now had more reaction time to shoot back or dodge from Octavio's punches. After just two punches, Octavio came back down and...

"Another Bomb Rush!" Marie said as two suction bombs shot out of the stage. Agent 4 easily dodged the two bombs, but was caught off guard when two more shot out… not swimming away in time to dodge them. Armor broken again, Agent 4 was forced on the defensive, dodging attacks and hiding in his ink. But, suddenly Agent 4 heard the noise of something flying out of the stage.

"Something's coming! Can you shoot it down?" Marie's shouting caused Agent 4 to look at the source of the noise. It turned out to be the takoyaki that were in front of DJ Octavio. Agent 4 shot them like Marie said and they were destroyed, but he couldn't get to all of them in time and some of them exploded into pillars of pink ink and tentacles. Which made him wonder what Octavio was making these takoyaki from, other octarians?

_Ew, well at least he's not eating them,_ Agent 4 thought, _Probably best not to think about it_

Some more punches were thrown and sent back

"GRAAHK!"

"Agent 4! I'll be there soon. Hold out just a bit longer!"

_Wait, Marie's coming?_ Agent 4 thought as he dodged another ink shower, _Thank cod, I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out on my own. _More punches were shot and dodged, and takoyaki were shot, until Octavio flew out again.

"Octavio's down! It's all you, Agent 4!" Maire shouted. _Already ahead of you, Marie,_ Agent 4 sarcastically, _Try to keep up._ Of course, he would never say that kind of thing to the pop star's face, but after dealing with her antics for the entire quest, he started to get a little sick of them. By the time he had finished his thought, he had mindlessly shooting Octavio, to the point where the octarian had been covered in his ink, and he went flying back into the stage. Suddenly, Bomb Rush Blush stopped playing, and a new song started playing. _Wait, this is Marie's song! The Tide Goes Out!_ Agent 4 looked around for the source of the music, and Callie, seemingly as confused as him, did as well. Agent 4 saw a… a flying van? _Oh, Sheldon's driving. _Agent 4 observed, _It's probably his, which explains a lot, considering how tech savvy that man is._

"I'm here! Hold on!" Marie shouted from the top of the van. She was wearing her popstar outfit, clearly here to perform. She also was armed with what looked like a modified Hero Charger, which she quickly used to shoot… Callie?! _She missed!_ Agent 4 felt like screaming at her until he saw that Callie's shades got knocked off and he realised that Marie had shot her cousin on purpose

"AHHH!"

"NOOOOO! The hypnoshades!"

"YES! That was a direct hit with my special low-tide ink!"

"Unnhhh…"

"Now, Agent 4 While Callie is stunned! Make DJ Octavio pay!"

Agent 4 got ready to shoot some more fists, but was caught off guard by what Octavio did.

"Time to turn the tables! Spicy speed mode!" Octavio said as he dashed to the side.

"He's fast! Watch out for his dash punch!" Marie shouted as Agent 4 barely dodged the fist coming for him. Another Suction Bomb Rush came from the stage, but this time Agent 4 was prepared to dodge both parts of the rush.

"Agent 4, keep it up! I'm gonna sing from here!" Marie shouted. Agent 4 was kind of glad she stopped, since he could now focus solely on the battle, well, Callie was a bit distracting, but he could manage. After a few more punches, bomb rushes, and takoyaki pillars, Agent 4 was feeling that this "phase" was taking longer than the others.

"WAKE UP CALLIE!"

"Hhhuugh…"

After even more punches, Octavio finally flew out of his stage and onto the ground.

"Octavio's down! Get him, Agent 4!" After shooting him enough, Agent 4 was ready to collect the zapfish, since the other Octo Bosses took three splats to kill, but then something different happened.

"My… My head…"

"The low-tide ink is working!" Maire pulled out her radio and started playing the beat of The Squid Sisters' most famous song, Calamari Inkantation, "Callie! Remember! That heavenly melody!"

"The one and only… I… I remember..." Callie seemed to have a realization and jumped off Octavio's stage "YEAH!"

"THE SQUID SISTERS ARE BACK" Sheldon yelled as the united "Sisters" started to sing their song. Agent 4 was completely entranced, he had heard recordings of the inkantation, but it was a completely different experience to hear it live. He was so distracted, he almost didn't notice Sheldon's weapon drone flying towards him.

"Agent 4! I brought you a modded version of the Rainmaker! Hold down the trigger to build pressure, then release it to shoot an ink missile. Alright Agent 4, show me what you can do with that modified Rainmaker!" Sheldon yelled from his van.

"Rainmaker!" Octavio screamed and started flying higher, higher than he had before.

"Follow him, Agent 4! End this!" Marie said. Just as Agent 4 was wondering how to get up there, a launch pad appeared in the middle of the stage he was standing on. He used it to super-jump onto the grind rails above him.

"Hold the trigger to charge up the Rainmaker, and rain on Octavio's parade!" Sheldon said, in case Agent 4 had already forgotten how to use the new weapon. Octavio shot a fist at Agent 4, and that's when he realized how powerful the Modded Rainmaker felt, as it sent the fist back in one hit. Octavio then prepared a spinning punch.

"Agent 4! Jump to dodge the spinning punches!" Marie told him, though a little too late, as he didn't have enough time to process what she said before the fist reached him, and destroyed his armor again, though he knew how to dodge the rest of them. After a few more punches, he noticed that Octavio was dancing to the music.

"I CAN'T… RESIST THE GROOVE… ANY LONGER! Splat you, Squid Sisterrrrrrrs!"

Agent 4 shot more fists, until Octavio's stage flipped over and started falling. Another grind rail appeared closer to the middle.

"Agent 4! Head for Octavio from the inner ride rail!" Marie yelled as Agent 4 leaped to the middle grind rail and then to the last one, which went down.

"Now jump and hit him with the Rainmaker!" Agent 4 followed Marie's instructions and slammed the Rainmaker into the DJ's face like he was the Rainmaker goal. As he jumped away, he imagined the game banners that appeared at the end of a game.

"˙˙˙ʞɔɐɐɐɐɐɐɐlq oʇ ǝpɐɟ-ssoɹƆ ˙˙˙uᴉɐƃɐ ʇoN ˙˙˙ɥnפ"

Octavio's stage blew up into a sphere and then exploded, but Agent 4 was knocked out due to the resulting flying debri…

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is finished! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Splatoon, Splatoon 2, or any of the characters.**

Zale wakes up in the middle of Inkopolis Square.

"Wh-what am I doing here..?" He looked up at the Lobby Tower and saw the Great Zapfish, right where it belongs, in Inkopolis. He decided to watch Off The Hook in an attempt to discover exactly what had happened.

"Y'all know what time it is!"

"It's Off The Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!"

"Check it! Here are the current Regular Battle stages!"

When Marina went to reveal the stages as usual, She was suddenly stopped.

"HOLD YOUR SEAHORSES MARINA! We have breaking news!"

"Wait… WHAT?!"  
"The Great Zapfish is back? THE GREAT ZAPFISH IS BACK!" The display changed to a view of the Tower with the Great Zapfish.

"AW YEAH!"

"I'm so happy right now! I have to get a picture of this." Marina then proceeded to take way more than one picture.

"Hmm… For some reason I remember it being bigger than that."

"Yeah, for real. Was it always that small?"

"Anyway, in other news… Here are the current Regular Battle Sta- WAIT! Shut it, Marina! We've got another breaking news alert!"

"But I didn't say anythi-"

"HOLYCARP! Callie's been found! Are you guys seeing this? Now THAT'S news!"

"Callie is back? YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I didn't know if I'd ever see her again!"

"We're glad you're back, Callie. Being the best is too easy without competition!"

"Seriously! It takes two to make the one and only Squid Sisters!"

"Yo, Marina. Let's drop a new track to celebrate!"

"Good idea, Pearl. I've got just the jam. This next song request comes from 'Freshly Fried Boy.' It's the new hit single from the Squid Sisters, Fresh Start!"

Zale listened to the song the entire way through. It sounded amazing, and he could even hear little bits of their other songs hidden in it. After the song was done, the news carried on like normal.

"Welp. That wasn't very helpful…" Zale said to himself, "Maybe I should go to Octo Canyon to ask Marie what happened..." He turned to the manhole to see Marie standing there.

"Why is she still standing there if the Zapfish and Callie are back?" Zale briefly wondered before following Marie to Octo Canyon.

…

"Mmm.." Marie hummed, before turning around to face the agent she recruited, "Ah, Agent 4… I've been waiting for you. Thanks to you, both the Great Zapfish and Callie are back, and peace has returned to Inkopolis. That being said, no one except us knows what truly happened, so don't expect the city to throw you a parade or something." Zale had kind of assumed that when the news didn't mention anything about him, Marie, or Sheldon.

"It's like they always say: 'The path of the hero is a lonely one.'"

"Marie… No one says that…" Zale sighed'

"Wait… They don't say that?! But 'they' say all sorts of things! Well… Whatever. I was able to confine DJ Octavio in this snow globe. I'm keeping an eye on him to make sure he stays out of trouble. I'm gonna slow roast him until Grandpa- I mean… uh… Until the leader of the New Squidbeak Splatoon comes back."

'LET ME OUTTA HERE! I'M STARVING!"

"Bahaha! Love it" Zale decided just then never to get on Marie's bad side, the sadistic squid she was.

"Anyway you've really impressed me. I can't thank you enough."

"Cool cool… Um… What's the deal with the Television and couch set up over there?" Zale said, pointing over to the said tv and couch he noticed upon his arrival.

"Hm? Ah, you're wondering about that? I had Sheldon put that there. It'll allow you to listen to the latest single from the Squid Sisters, 'Fresh Start,' anytime you want! Hope you like it! Stay Fresh!"

**(A/N This is where the game accurate dialog stops, and the real story begins.)**

"Marie. What happened when we defeated DJ Octavio? All I remember is hitting him in the face with the rainmaker…" Zale asked.

"One of Octavio's… um… Do you know what those weird balls that created ink pillars are called?" Marie asked uncertainly.

"Yeah they're called Takoyaki. They are fried octopus shaped into balls."

"What, really?! That's messed up Octavio!"

"Hey you shaddup! It's not like I killed any of my people to get them!"

"Anyways… Marie…"

"Huh? Oh yeah! So anyway… One of his… Takoyako or whatever, hit you in the face when the Octobot King II blew up. You were knocked out cold so we took you back to Cuttlefish Cabin, that's this place by the way" Marie pointed to the tiny cabin they were standing next to, "But Callie and I had other things we had to take care of, so we left you in the care of Sheldon."

"Oh, speaking of Callie, where is she? She didn't go missing _again_, did she?"

"Hmm? No, she had to go talk to the people she works with to tell them what she was doing… Actually she's not going to tell them about the Octarians, that's highly classified information. But she'll tell them that she was stuck. She'll be back soon don't worry."

"Oh okay… well… I woke up today in the middle of Inkopolis Square… So-"

"You WHAT?! Uuuuuuughhhh…" Marie pulled out a cell phone, "... It's ringing."

"..."

"Hello! You've reached Ammo Knights! We've got weapons, and we're here all day! Sheldon Speaking!"  
"SHELDON!"

"Howdy Marie! Whatcha callin' about?"

"WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY AGENT 4 WOKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF INKOPOLIS INSTEAD OF AT YOUR PLACE LIKE WE ASKED?!"

"W-well… I just didn't feel comfortable… having a customer in my house…"

"Just… ugh I can't believe you…"

"Oh… Uh... Sorry Marie… I have another customer calling… Bye!"

*Click*

Marie sighed, "Remind me never to trust Sheldon with anything that isn't weapon related."

"Duly noted. So what now? Now that the Zapfish are back, what will we do?"  
"Hmmm… Continue to protect Inkopolis? Just hang out? What you do is up to you, but I'm going to stay here and watch over the slimy Octarian over there."

"Well I think I'm going to hang out with my friends and play some turf if you're sure you don't need anything…"

"No you're fine to do that. Though Callie did want to talk to you when she got back so… maybe come stop by tomorrow? She'll be back by then."

"O-oh okay…" Zale blushed at the thought of the other Squid Sister wanting to see him and made a mental note to for sure come back tomorrow.

**A bit of a shorter chapter but I couldn't really (Also didn't really want to) extend it anymore. I might start on some other fics so look out for those! Pls review! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Zale walked to the center of inkopolis Square, his favorite place to watch Off The Hook do the news. Nothing much of interest was on today, so he grabbed his phone to message his best friend, an Octoling girl named Delmare.

-Heya, you wanna go play some turf?-

-I don't know, I am feel kind of tired right now.-

-That's fine, I'm going to do some rounds by myself if you want to join later-

-Okay but didn't you say you were going to do meet up with your girlfriend or something?-

-SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND-

-Lmao okay friend, If you saying so..-

-I gotta go the match is about to start-

-Okay, seeing you later-

Zale put his phone away, blushing. Of course Delmare would misunderstand what he said. He _had_ forgotten, but he was already matched with a group of squids and couldn't easily back out at this point. Zale decided he would go see Callie after this one match was done.

…

Zale found some friends in his lobby.

...

Zale started partying with his new friends.

…

Zale lost track of time and "fought" in about 20 matches.

…

During Zale's 25 match, he got kicked out for reasons he did not understand. Zale grumbled something unintelligible as he grabbed for his phone. He opened it and was about to send a friend request to the kids he partied with when he saw his and Delmare's previous conversation.

"OH SHOOT I COMPLETELY FORGOT" He screamed. Zale then raced for the manhole leading to Octo Canyon. After he finished sending the friend requests to the kids he partied with, of course, he couldn't leave all those people without thanking them for having fun with him. Zale dived into the grated manhole, excited to finally properly meet the older Squid Sister. When he popped out in Octo Canyon, he noticed that nothing much had changed, except that Marie was talking to Callie, who up until this point Zale had only seen in her Squid Sisters outfit and the outfit she wore when she was hypnotized. She looked completely different now, wearing a pink jacket and a matching pink beanie with a little star pin on it. Zale had thought she looked hot in her slightly revealing Octarian outfit, but this more modest outfit made her look extremely _cute… _Zale blushed as he realized he was staring. And slowly walked over to the two Idols.

"Ah! Agent 4! Welcome back!" Marie welcomed enthusiastically. Zale noticed that while she still looked stoic and serious, she seemed a lot happier now that Callie was with her. He thought it was nice that Marie was happy, used to seeing her being sad or not showing much emotion at all.

"Hey, Agent 4! It's nice to finally properly meet you!" Callie gave Zale a great big smile and waved at him.

"Ah, h-hi, Callie…" Zale blushed at the actress' adorable smile. Was that really the first thing he said to her? He wished he could curl up and disappear, he was so embarrassed. Callie laughed, noticing Zale's embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'm used to fans being flustered when they meet me."

"Oh my cod, Callie I totally forgot, but I had to tell Agent 4 who The Squid Sisters were when we first met!"  
"Marie! Callie didn't have to know that!" Zale's face got even redder, "It wasn't _that_ big a deal…"

"Wait, really?! You hadn't even heard of us? How?!"  
"I don't know! I just, I don't know!" Zale covered his face with his hands and considered running away back into the square.

"Dude, it's fine. We're not judging you. Well… maybe a little…"

"You're not helping, Marie."

Marie shrugged.

"Well, a couple years ago, we couldn't go anywhere without getting mobbed by fans. It's pretty weird, and kind of refreshing, to meet someone who's never heard of us." Callie said.

"Marie said I wasn't 'very cultured' so I don't know about that…"

"Haha I forgot I said that. Like Callie said, it was extremely weird to meet someone who had never heard of us."

"Well, I listened to all your songs after I met you, so that made up for it right?"

"Woah you listened to _all_ our songs?" Callie had an incredulous expression

"Well yeah, I didn't really have much else to do when not working with Marie or playing turf, so I listened to your songs."

"Wow, that's kind of amazing, Agent 4."

"Oh, uh… thanks." There was a moment of awkward silence between the three, until Marie broke it.

"Hmm… Well, I need to check on some of the other areas for octo activity. Could you two stay here and watch over that scum?" She pointed to Octavio.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot he existed." Zale laughed.

"HEY! NO NEED TO BE SO RUDE YA KNOW!" The aforementioned Octarian screeched.

"Yeah I can stay here," Callie said, completely ignoring the DJ.

"Cool. Well see ya!" Marie called out as she left.

"..."

"Welll…."

This was getting extremely awkward… again. Zale again wished he could just disappear. He technically could, being an inkling capable of swimming in ink, but it would be very rude. Luckily, Callie spoke up.

"Weren't those shades fresh?"

"You mean the hypnoshades?"  
"Yeah! They looked sooo good! We actually still have them…"

"Wait, WHAT?! You aren't actually thinking about putting them back on are you?!"  
"YESSS! YOU TOTALLY SHOULD!"  
"Shut up Octavio! Callie really?!"

"Well… we kept them because it would be wrong to let someone else discover them and get brainwashed… But they _are_ super fresh…"

"CALLIE! You do not need some shades to look fresh! You are one of the freshest squids I ever met! Regardless of what you wear!"

This time it was Callie's turn to blush.

"Y-you really think so? Wow… I've had fans say I was pretty but… hearing it from someone who isn't as biased… it means a lot I guess…" Callie muttered the last part as she covered her face in her hands. Suddenly, it hit Zale that he basically confessed to Callie that he thought she was attractive.

"Jeez… I don't know what came over me… I'm sorry… I really didn't mean…"

"You mean you don't think-"

"NO! THAT'S- That's not what I meant I just…" Zale suddenly burst out laughing. "Hahaha, I'm a mess, aren't I?"

Callie took a moment and stared at him, before she joined his laughing.

"Haha! I guess we're both a mess! Look at me! Getting all flustered over you just trying to prevent me from becoming hypnotized! I'm really a hot mess!

_Emphasis on the hot part,_ Zale thought still laughing hysterically hoping his red face could be attributed to the laughter.

The two laughed for a long time. After their fit was over, they talked about other things, like their preferred battle stages, and what mode they liked the best, the awkwardness of earlier completely gone. Before long, it got late, and Zale needed to get back to Inkopolis.

"Hey… um... I need to get back to Inkopolis. I'll see you later?"

"Hey wait! Umm… Can you add me to my friend list? We could maybe play some turf together at some point?"

"Oh, Sure!" Zale got out his phone and smiled upon seeing that majority of the friend requests from earlier had been accepted he then told her his code and watched as she typed it in her own phone, with a pink squidcase and cute little lime green squid attachment.

"Oh! Your name is Zale?"  
"Yep! That's me!"  
"Huh! Well that's nice to know! Well I sent the request." Just then Zale's phone went off.

"Yeah, there it is, just let me accept it… done! Well… I'll see you later then!"

"Yeah! See ya, Age- I mean, Zale."

**This chapter took a bit longer, not on purpose, I just kinda ran out of ideas in the middle of it and had to leave it and come back. Sorry about that! In return, it's a bit of a longer chapter and Callie is now properly in the story! And hers and Zale's relationship is finally starting to be explored! Anyway, please review! I read and respond to all of the reviews on this story so they are much appreciated! Thanks! **


End file.
